In organizations such as companies, human resource personnel and managers have the responsibility of writing narrative job descriptions for company employees. The job descriptions are used to determine personnel requirements and allocate personnel within the company. These job descriptions are also used for establishing salary ranges, evaluating personnel, and recruiting employees.
Job descriptions prepared by different human resource personnel and managers may use completely different, inconsistent terms. Variations in job descriptions make it difficult if not impossible to compare different jobs, e.g., in terms of the tasks which the jobs encompass.
Human resource personnel and managers must assign salaries commensurate with the tasks performed by employees holding various positions with the company. Without objective and accurate job descriptions, salary determinations may be subject to bias and inconsistencies.
Human resource personnel and managers also need to prepare strategic personnel reports for evaluating and forecasting personnel requirements. Preparing such reports by hand can be time-consuming and expensive.